An answer recieved 2 years later
by jkc8
Summary: It's been 2 years since Cagalli have visited Plant. She came to visit Kira and Lacus but an unexpected person tagged along. 2 years ago something happen between Cagalli and this unexpected person, will they solve this problem or will it stay the same. Please read and find out! (I deleted the first story and rewrote it a little and corrected my mistakes)


**Hello everyone **

**The other day I was cleaning my PC and I came across this story and thought maybe I should continue writing it; so here I am once again aiming to carry on this story and hopefully complete it. I reused the first chapter I wrote before and kept most story line plus adding some new bits to it and made it longer I also have tweaked some of the grammar mistake, but as u see English is not my first language and I know I have really bad grammars so I will try my best to minimize my mistakes. I hope you will enjoy it and a sorry in advance for bad grammars and page layouts. **

**I rather not receive flames but opinions are welcome **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of GS/GSD characters etc. They all belong to Bandai. **

**Summery**

It has been 2 years since Cagalli visited Plant. She came to visit Kira and Lacus but an unexpected person tagged along. 2 years ago something happened between Cagalli and this unexpected person, will they solve their problem or will it stay unresolved.

**Characters **

Cagalli Yula Atha – 20 Years old, Kira twin sister and Lacus best friend who use to study at the same university as others but has been redirected to finish her study at Orb. She is currently been living over in Orb under the care of her Step – Parents.

Athrun – 20 Years old, Kira best and childhood friend. Have known Kira and Lacus for some years; he is currently sharing the same apartment as Kira. Currently in his last year of university with Kira studying business and economics

Kira – 20 Years old, Cagalli twin brother and Lacus boyfriend and is currently sharing the same apartment as Athrun. Currently in his last year of university with Athrun studying business and economic

Lacus – 20 Years old, Kira's girlfriend and Cagalli's best friend. She is currently studying fashion design in the same university as Kira and Athrun.

* * *

**2.30pm Plant International Airport**

The automatic door open and someone wearing skinny jeans and a red t-shirt walked out of the airport doors, pulling a medium sized luggage with her. She moved over to the side of the pavement where the pick-up points are and took off her sunglasses revealing her golden amber eyes squinting while trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun. She took of her backpack and put it on top of her luggage and sat down on one of the benches next to it, and then suddenly her phone made a beep noise, notifying her that a text message has just arrive. She unlocked her phone screen and saw a text from Kira her twin brother, she opened the text:

_Hey Cag something urgent has just popped up. My university professor needs me to do something urgent so I don't think I can pick you up. Do u mind taking the train to the central and I or Lacus will pick you up there. Sorry, you remember the way right? I know my sis is clever and won't get lost. I see you soon._

After reading the long text Kira just texted her, Cagalli took a deep breath and got up and throw her backpack behind her shoulder. "I really shouldn't have trusted Kira to pick me up, not after the very same thing happened 3 years ago" Cagally huffed and annoyance was starting to show on her face. "Has it really been 2 years now since I return to Plant, I guess not much has changed" _Maybe nothing has changed but I have changed and for sure I will not make the same mistake again like before. Well I might as well make my way down to central then, good thing Lacus sent over a travel card I used from 2 years ago. Hmm… maybe Lacus already know this would happen so she sent it. I ask her when I see her. _

Cagalli pulled her luggage back inside the airport and walked toward the train station, not long she got on a train going toward central. Cagalli sat down on a seat with her leg put around the luggage to hold it from rolling around, she took out her Mp3 player and put the headphones in to her ears and pressed the play button. The first song that came out was a rock type of song, she was not really in the mood to listen to rock songs so she skipped it to the next song; repeating her action until she came upon a song _**'Stop the Clock' by Peter Marsh**_. Cagalli turned her head towards the window next to her while immersing herself in to the song. _I haven't listened to this song since a long time ago, was it 2 years ago when I got this song? Ah right he gave me a batch of song and this was one of it. 2 years sure has gone fast, since the last time I met them all and the missing answer from someone. Ahh! why am I thinking about that again, I'm only here to visit Kira and Lacus and that's it. _

Suddenly an announcement burst Cagalli's bubble

'**The next station will be Central Plant, please do not forget your belongings when getting off the train' **

Cagalli got up and grabbed her luggage and backpack and got off the train. She walked outside the train station and took out her phone and dialed Kira number.

"Hey Kira, Im at Central now where are you?"

"Hey Cag, im just parking my car at the moment, I dropped Lacus off earlier so she should be around the station by now…"

"Ah I see Lacus, Ok Kira you better hurry up because I'm hungry" Cagalli ended her call and started to wave at Lacus when she saw her walking over.

* * *

On the other side, where Kira has just parked his car could only sigh after hearing the phone call got cut off by his sister. Someone next to Kira gave a even more heavy sigh and in a annoying tone said "Kira you did it again didn't you" "Why can't you finish a god damn conversation before someone cuts you off" Kira gave out a small laugh "Well you do know every time Cagalli see Lacus she will cut me off" Athrun gave up arguing with his best friend and asked "So you didn't tell her I was coming?" "Well you heard it I couldn't get to that part and she hung up" Athrun nodded his head lightly feeling disbelief and got out of the car and walked towards the station. Kira followed after locking his car and running to catch up with his best friend. "So are you going to see Cagalli, I mean I didn't tell her you are coming so I don't know…." Kira dragged the I don't know bit longer but then was cut off by Athrun "It doesn't matter she will have to meet me sooner or later as we are sharing an apartment together, so I guess it's better to meet each other now" "Yeh I guess so, too bad Lacus has some relative over if not I would have told Cagalli to stay at her place."

* * *

Lacus saw Cagalli and ran up and gave her a big hug. Both of them were smiling like they just won a jackpot. "Lacus I missed you so much, I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Same here, I missed you so much! I have so many things to tell you. I wished you could stay at my house if it was not for my relatives visiting you could stay at my place. "

Lacus and Cagalli started to talk about a lot of things when Kira and Athrun came up to them from behind. Lacus saw them and smiled "Looks who's here" Cagalli turned around and saw Kira and beside him someone he didn't want to meet this soon."Athrun" whispered Cagalli. Lacus was the only one who heard Cagalli and inside she was thinking, Kira didn't tell her Athrun was coming.

Snapping back to reality Cagalli has already ran over to Kira, hugging him tightly. "Kira I miss you so much!" "Dad asks when will you visit them in Orb?" Kira let go of Cagalli and said "I have been busy with University, but after I graduate I will visit them" "My mum and dad wanted to see you as well, but they out of plant at the moment" Lacus strolled over to where Kira and Cagalli was and said "Hey I think you forgot someone here" finger pointing at one direction. Cagalli looked over to where Lacus was pointing and saw Athrun, she turned around to face him and said "Hi, long time know see, how have you been?" with an awkward smile. Athrun saw Cagalli's awkward smile and he thought his heart somehow felt like a hollow hole was emerging from it. Athrun shook of his thought and replied with a smile "Hey, Im good, how about you?" "I'm good" replied Cagalli, after that there was a long awkward silence. Kira and Lacus felt this silence so Kira came up to them and said "Hey guys let's go and eat" "Cagalli I thought you said you was hungry" With that said everyone walked toward where the car was parked. Lacus was talking to Cagalli while walking at the front; with Kira and Athrun behind them. "Athrun that was a good start" Kira said with a sarcastic voice. Athrun with a tone of annoyance said "Who's fault is it that made it such an awkward reunion" Kira didn't say anything and just shrugged and carried on walking.

After collecting the car, they went to have something to eat. Throughout the dinner Cagalli and Athrun didn t talk much to each other. Kira and Lacus was the only one talking or starting conversation. 2 hours later they finish their dinner with Athrun paying the bill as he ended up losing in rock, paper, and scissors. They got back in to the car, when Lacus suddenly said "I just got a message from my dad, saying my relatives has gone out of central for 2-3 days meaning Cagalli can sleep over, you know us girls have so many things to catch up with" Lacus winking at Cagalli. From the side mirror Athrun saw Cagalli face getting a little red. "So Kira can you drop me and Cagalli off at my house?" Kira turned around to face Lacus who was sitting in the back seat "Sure but what about Cagalli luggage?" "Kira you can take my luggage, I got some clothes in my backpack" said Cagalli. "Oh ok" with that Kira made his way to Lacus house.

After dropping Lacus and Cagalli off at Lacus house, Kira and Athrun made their way back to their house.

"Do you think the girls will talk about us during their girls talk tonight" asked Kira.

Athrun replied with a simple answer "Maybe"

"You do know Lacus might ask Cagalli personal stuff" Kira said it without much thought, making Athrun sit up straight and look out the window trying to not to think about it; silent breaking out for the rest of the journey home.

* * *

**23.00 Lacus Bedroom**

Since Lacus initiated tonight to be a catch up night which means there will probably be no sleep until dusk, so both girls ended up throwing their mattress together on the floor with blankets and pillows spawn across the two mattresses. They got comfortable and started their girls talk with simple everyday topics; 30minutes in to their conversation Lacus started to ask Cagalli if she has a boyfriend. In which Cagalli answered with a simple answer "No". Cagalli already figured out what Lacus was going to ask soon and was starting to prepare her mind for what will come soon. However, Lacus burst the bubble earlier than Cagalli would have thought.

"So how was it seeing Athrun again?" asked Lacus out of curiosity.

Cagalli pretend to not hear Lacus question and kept quite but Lacus asked again.

"Was it hard for you to meet Athrun again?" this time Lacus used a little more strength in her voice, telling Cagalli she has to answer the question this time.

Cagalli replied with a smile that people can easily see as a fake smile "No, it was ok"

"Reaaaallyy?"

"You know Cagalli! Just seeing how awkward you were this afternoon I can already see you STILL have not forgotten what happen 2 years ago, right?" Lacus eyes were focused on Cagalli and she can see how Cagalli was trying to not look in to her eyes. Lacus waited for Cagalli to reply but silent was all she got; Lacus got up and went to her drawer and took something . Cagalli was wondering what Lacus took from her drawer and was about to ask her when "Do you remember this Cagalli?" Lacus handed a small piece of paper over to Cagalli. At that same moment Cagalli eyes widen when she saw the photo and the note and quietly replied a "Yes". Lacus dislike digging in to people hurtful memory but she knew she has to do it in order for Cagalli and Athrun to be happy. "2 years ago when you suddenly chose to postpone your degree in Plant and went back to Orb stating you needed to help your parents with business, was not the real reason why you left right?" asked Lacus. Cagalli didn't dare look at Lacus but deep inside she was already preparing her explanation. Cagalli nodded and turned to look at Lacus "Your right that was one of the reasons but was not the full reason why I left" . Lacus looked in to Cagalli's eyes and saw what she knew 2 years ago after she left was really the reason why Cagalli left. "So it really was because of that day and that 3rd person fault. Why didn't you tell us or at least told Athrun? After you left suddenly leaving us with just a note he was in his own world for weeks, trying to figure why you suddenly left and arguing with his parents. Me and Kira thought u two had mutual feelings for each other" After hearing that Cagalli looked out the window and started to explain what happen 2 years ago...

* * *

**2 years ago at Plant shopping mall**

It is spring and the sakura tress are in full bloom Cagalli and Lacus is out shopping trying to find something to wear at the Zala Cooperation annual party on behalf of her father's company in orb. Lacus and Kira will also attend as well with their families. Lacus saw a light green dress and looked at Cagalli trying to see if it matches her for the event. "You know Cagalli I heard from your brother that Athrun has planned something for you during the annual party tomorrow. I think he will ask you out what do u think?" Lacus smiled happily at her best friend while checking if the green dress fits her or not. Cagalli face flustered and argued back "What are you talking about?" Lacus gave a side glance at Cagalli and stopped teasing her and carried on choosing dress for herself.

**10pm Attha residence**

Cagalli was trying to figure out which 2 dress chosen by Lacus to wear for tomorrow's party when a knocked came from the door. Cagalli went to open the door to see Mana's uneasy face looking at her "Miss Cagalli there is a message from your dad" passing the letter to Cagalli, she took the letter from Mana's hand and unfolded it and read:

_**Dear Cagalli,**_

_**I am sorry I have to write to you to tell you this and not directly tell you by phone but we have a problem and I need you to return to Orb ASAP. The problem is my company is having some financial problem and we need help from outside. There is one company who is willing to help us but it requires you and in order to fulfill this requirement I need you to be engage to Yuna the son of the Seiran Cooperation, I have already agreed to the engagement and have contacted your school to postpone your study. Enclose is a one-way ticket back to Orb the days are open but it has to be used in this month time. I am really sorry my dear daughter but please understand the circumstance of the company. I be looking forward to seeing you soon.**_

_** Dad**_

After reading the letter Cagalli looked at Mana then back to the letter and rereading it again and again. "WHAT!" Cagalli scrunched up the letter and threw it over her bed and flopped on to her bed scrunching her dresses. She couldn't believe what she just read 'engagement' "What the hell, I need to stop this" _I need to let Kira and others to know and think of a plan, but everyone is busy for tomorrow party I better not spoil the moods. I tell them after the party. _For the rest of the night Cagalli couldn't really sleep well and kept thinking what she can do to call off the engagement but eventually sleep over took her consciousness and dozed off.

* * *

**Next day at Zala mansion**

Zala is one of the big company with lots of connection in the business field and is one of wealthiest companies in Plant alongside Clyne Cooperation. Today's event marks the annual party for their company and other companies in partner with them, so there is a lot of business and wealthy people attending. Cagalli and Lacus arrived at the party together and was personally greeted by Kira and Athrun. Since this was a Zala party Athrun has been busy being introduced to others by his dad Patrick Zala. Lacus and Kira also had their moment of busyness as they also was being introduced to other people's by their parents. Even though Kira is her brother they were separated when they was young and only reunited 7 years ago. Cagalli was not really in the mood of talking to anyone at the moment especially the business people. She went and got and cocktail and stood near one of the window staring out the window. _What should I do? I don't want to be engage to Yuna that jerk he is so ugly and a total playboy. I think I saw him trying to chat up some girls and got rejected by them and started to bitch about those girls._ *shivers* Just then a hand came around and took Cagalli wrist pressing his thumb lightly on her veins twice, Cagalli knew who this hand belongs to as this signal can be said as their secret way to identifying each other. Cagalli turned around and saw Athrun looking at her "Are you ok, you look tired" Athrun asked, "Yeah i'm fine, just not use to attending such a formal party" Cagalli replied while she keep looking out the window smiling as Athrun kept his soft touch around Cagalli's wrist but away from people's view.

Suddenly the lights in the room darken and an announcement was made "Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, our president Mr Patrick Zala would like to make an announcement in a few minutes, would everyone please gather around the stairs thank you for your attention" After the announcement Athrun leaned in to Cagalli and whispered "I need to go back over there now but wait for me outside the fountain once the party ends, I got something I need to say to you" Athrun gave Cagalli wrist a last soft squeeze before letting go and made his way back to where his father is. Cagalli smiled but inside she was dreading on how she will tell Athrun about the letter and most important the engagement. She made her way towards Lacus and Kira who was already standing and waiting for her. A few minutes passed and Patrick Zala appeared and greeted everyone:

"Welcome to Zala Co. annual party and thank you for attending..." His speech was a bit long and Cagalli was not paying much close attention to what he is saying until 'Athrun' name was mention. Cagalli looked over at Athrun who was on the side and saw a lost look on him and he turned to meet her eyes and gave a small smile to her. "... I have a important announcement to make, that is in order to further establish Zala Co. I announce we are going to merge with Hawke Cooperation and to seal this deal my son Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke are engage..." Cagalli tried to not believe what she heard but deep inside what she just heard was not a joke. Athrun has been engage to someone just like how she is now. Cagalli felt a big lorry has just hit her, she wanted to go up to Athrun and ask him what happen but she knew the situation would have been the same if she told Athrun about her engagement to Yuna. Cagalli looked down on to the floor and started to make her way away from the crowd ignoring Lacus calls from behind.

* * *

"Wait time out!" Lacus interrupted Cagalli from her talk and looked up at her. "You mean you was engage to Yuna before that party and you didn't tell us? Why didn't you tell Kira? Did you know we only knew the real reason until a few months passed with the sudden announcement over the new that you are engage to Yuna. Even Kira was shock by the news and he is your brother" Cagalli could only give a apology look to Lacus "I'm sorry but when I returned to Orb I was really busy with helping my dad with the company problem and didn't know how to tell you guys" Lacus gave a big sigh and flopped backward on to the mattress "So I assume u didn't tell Athrun because of that announcement ?" asked Lacus, Cagalli nodded her head and replied with a no. "We all thought it was because of that announcement of Athrun being engage to Meyrin that you left Plant suddenly as well as your dad needed your help" "Why didn't you tell us or at least Athrun about the engagement?" Cagalli looked uneasy with the question Lacus just asked, she didn't really know why she left suddenly was it because of the two engagement or was it because she wanted to run away. Cagalli took a few seconds to answer Lacus question "I just thought I don't need to since Athrun was engage and we are not officially a couple anyway" Lacus closed her eyes after hearing Cagalli's answer and thought to herself, _this is all a big misunderstanding I need to talk to Kira about this. _"This is to shocking Cagalli I think I need to sleep to digest this all, good night Cagalli" Lacus said this and rolled to her side of the mattress and covered herself with the duvet and trying to digest what she heard and to think of a plan. Cagalli looked at her best friend and replied her with a good night as well before she laid down on her mattress, looking out the window she did a small sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

Winding a few hours back, just after Kira and Athrun dropped the girls off and they headed home. Athrun was in his bedroom drying his hair while Kira was in the shower, he opened the cupboard next to his bed and took out a letter opening it up and rereading what was written inside

_**Dear Athrun,**_

_** I apologies for only writing to you to tell you this but I am leaving Plant today. My father called me back to help with the company and I have already postponed my studies here. I do not know when I will be back so I see you when ever. Take Care **_

_** Cagalli**_

Athrun looked at the note in his hand and started to wonder did he do something wrong or could the engagement with Meyrin be the reason, but the engagement was called off a month later, so why did she get engage to that jerk. While Athrun was in his own world thinking, Kira has just came in to his room to ask for his hair dryer and saw the letter Athrun was holding on to, Kira walked over to Athrun and asked "Your still thinking about that letter from my sis, why don't you talk to her about it? I mean you are not engage anymore and Cagalli has also broke off her engagement." Athrun looked up to Kira and gave a big sigh "It's easy said than done Kira" and handed over the hair dryer to him. Kira took the hair dryer and left Athrun in his world of thoughts. Athrun fell back on to his bed and closed his eyes while remembering the day the announcement was made.

**flashback to that day**

_"... I have a important announcement to make, that is in order to further establish Zala Co. I announce we are going to merge with Hawke Cooperation and to seal this deal my son Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke are engage..." Athrun thought he heard it wrong and looked at his father who was smiling at him, then he turned to where Kira and Lacus was and saw their shocked face, he quickly turned to where Cagalli was standing and saw an extremely shock look on her face, which gradually turned sad and she started to turn around to leave. Athrun started to walk over to where Cagalli has started to leave but was to be stopped by his father "Athrun everyone is congratulating on your engagement you should say a few words" Athrun looked at her father face with an annoyed and disbelief look._

**Ok that is it for this chapter, I was aiming to make this a one-shot but I wanted to see what readers think of this first before I try writing the ending. Next chapter should be the last since I never thought of making it a long story.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and please fave and review :)**

**jkc**


End file.
